Desperation at 3:00 AM
by SA2208
Summary: Chad counted 209 sheep, proved that the remote didn't crumble to pieces, counted 8 Sonnys, thought of his day, figured out the reason for lack of sleep, lost a fight with his conscience, put a collar on it at 3:00 AM. Just because of Sonny. Channy. R


…ninety-nine, hundred, hundred and one…two hundred and nine…

I, Chad Dylan Cooper, lay there on my bed, my hands tucked behind my head as I stared at the cream ceiling, wondering which of the damn sheep is going to bring me my sleeping pill.

I sighed as I flipped to my side, my hands still behind my head and my eyes closed. I opened one of my eyes and caught the shape in the dark. I reached out my hand and felt my finger tips come in contact with the cool metal. I grasped it and bought it closer to my face.

I pressed a random button on my iphone and stared at the time. 2:23 a.m.

I sighed again. My eyes wandered to the wallpaper and I smiled softly. Sonny had told me that counting sheep helps her go to sleep. So, why don't the sheep bring me _my_ sleeping pill? Maybe I should count something else.

I grinned as I flipped back on my back, one hand behind my hand and one stretched above my head.

_Thud_.

I averted my gaze to the floor a little behind my head. The remote. What was it doing on the headboard anyway? Right behind my head?

I stared at it for quite some time, contemplating if I should get up, out of my cozy comforter, my warm bed to pick it up, or I could just let it be there. It is not crumbling into dust, is it?

I let it go and turned my back on my well-read-by-now ceiling.

I closed my eyes and started counting. I started counting _Sonnys._

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…this is worse than counting sheep. She is not bringing me pills, but instead she is bringing me coffees to make me more aware than ever.

Now that I think about it, I really shouldn't have skipped the dinner. But seriously speaking, I didn't have the heart to make it after the specially long and tiring day. And there were no leftover in the fridge.

We had practices in overtime since I- I mean, _Chloe_- kept messing up her lines. Then, when I head over to Stage 3 to relieve some of the built-up stress, I find that So Random! had half-day. They finished their practice early and had gone home. So, that means no Sonny doze.

So, I just lay there contemplating what to do with my ever alert mind. Maybe I should count apples, bananas, or maybe sun. Or Sunflowers. Or maybe even Sonny. Wait, didn't I just mess that up?

_You need to see Sonny._

I reached out to my phone and went to the photos.

_In person._

I pressed the red button, returned to the home screen, and stared at the time. 2:47 a.m.

_Or you won't be able to work tomorrow and again have a overtime._

Maybe I could call in sick tomorrow.

_Yes, a sick day. Without the Sonshine._

I narrowed my eyes.

_Maybe you could even call her._

I know for a fact that Sonny keeps her mobile switched off at night and I definitely won't call her land line which is kept in the _living room_.

_But-_

In closer reach of her mother.

_Get your lazy ass out of the damn bed!_

No. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ is going to get me out of the bed.

_Do you want to fight, Cooper?_

Bring it on, conscience!

A sudden, huge picture of the brunette popped in my mind.That was straight, all out, downright cheating.

_Everything is fair in love and war!_

And this is…?

_Both._

I sighed. I can't believe I lost to my own conscience.

I sat up on my bed and got out of it. I stretched before bending and picking the remote the first thing. Yep, still in one piece!

I walked over to the chair and picked up a black shirt and the jeans laid out on it. Pulling them on, I grabbed my wallet and the mobile.

I imagined myself putting a dog collar on my conscience as I walked out of my apartment and locked it behind me. That is just how much I hate my conscience. Not really, since he is –ugh, _it _is- the one that made me realized the love I held for the certain random.

I stood in front of my car. Ah, the night breeze feels so cool! I decided to walk to her house since it as not that far and maybe the cool air will clear my head before I reach there.

**Sonny's POV**

I sighed in my sleep as I imagined a huge cow jump over a small cheesecake kept on the stomach of a pink little pig. I turned to my side as the cow suddenly grew two brown wings and took a huge flight in the clear blue sky and the suns eyes followed its movement. The sun cackled as a huge blue unicorn knocked out the poor green cow. The cow, after getting up from the ground, looked cross as it flew to the sun and began to knock its nose.

I turned to my other side as the sound of the knocks continued to grow louder. I placed a pillow on my head as the sun began to call my name in some muffled whispers.

"Ugh!" I threw the pillow away as the voices became loud enough to wake me up from my slumber. I raised my eyebrow as I k=noticed that the knocks and the whispers had still not ceased. I turned to look at the pillow on the ground and then I ran my gaze around the room for the source.

Okay, nothing unusual on my study table, Chad at the glass doors of the balcony, my bookshelf in the corner of the room, The TV set, the door, and then me. Nope, nothing unusual. I shrugged and fell back on my bed.

I loud thud on the glass door caused me to spring in the sitting position. My eyes widened as I realized what was wrong.

"Chad!" I whisper-yelled. I threw away my blanket and ran to the door first, locking it and then ran to the glass doors. "What are you doing here?"

"Open it!" His voice came muffled as he pointed to the door. I blinked as I slid the door and opened them.

"What are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"You know, its common courtesy to invite someone inside." He said.

"Its common courtesy invite someone inside when they come through the _door_ at a _reasonable time_ not when they come through your _balcony_ at 3 in _morning_!" I exclaimed, my hands waving around me everywhere.

"I missed you!" He said as he caught my arms and pushed me inside, sliding the door back in place behind him. I blushed at the close proximity as he pushed me inside, all the while gripping my arms tightly.

"T-this late at night? I mean, this early in morning. What were you doing?" I asked him, still blushing bright red. Anyway, I was always confused in this night and morning thing. What is the point?

"Yes, this late. Listen, I just counted to hundred and nine sheep, none of which bought me the sleeping pill, "I giggled, "then I knocked down the remote, then I counted eight Sonnys," I raised my eyebrow. He continued anyway, "then I thought of my day and figured out why I couldn't sleep, and then lost a fight with my conscience, and then here I am." I stared at him as he finished this in one breath.

"Chad, are you sick?" I asked as I placed my hand on his shoulder as stood on my tip toes to meet my forehead with his, "No, your temperature is normal."

"Nice pajamas, by the way!" He suddenly said. I moved away a little to see my cow print pajamas. I looked at him and saw him smirk. I punched his arm playfully. He caught them and pulled me toward him again.

"Sonny, just one confession." He stared in my eyes and I stare back. I raised my eyebrows, urging him to continue, "I love you. My conscience made me realize that and because of that, I tied him with a dog collar before bringing him here." A little red tinged his cheek as he looked away a little and then looked back at me, but still not quite meeting my eyes.

"Okay?" I raised my eyebrow as I contemplated that he just said, and then I blushed, "As much crazy and insane you are, Chad Dylan Cooper, I love you too."

"No, really! I put a dog collar on him- _it_- before bringing him out of the apart- wait, did you just said that you love me?"

"Love you _too_." I repeated. He leaned down as his lips met mine in a sweet kiss. Oh, there goes my first kiss. I sighed happily, as I kissed him back. I felt his hands leaving my wrist and make their way to my waist. I rested my hands on his shoulder and then crawl to his neck, twisting my fingers in his hairs. Yeah, they really were soft, I agree. I giggled inside as I thought about my wish coming true to touch his hairs. 'Nobody touched Chad Dylan Cooper's hair!' Yeah, right!

His hands went down to my hips, any down would have earned him a smack for sure, and he gripped them tightly on the side as he pushed my back, towards the table. He lifted me up slightly and sat me on the edge of the table as he pulled back for air and rested his forehead against mine.

Good thing I locked the door. My mom would have had a fit if she saw Chad in my room, at 3:30 in morning and me in this position.

"Chad, you know you could have told me that tomorrow." I whispered, panting slightly.

"I would have called sick tomorrow if I hadn't come here. I wouldn't have been able to sleep." He whispered back, his breath uneven.

"So desperate for me, are you not?" I teased him.

"Yep, I am way too desperate for you." He smiled softly before he kissed me again.

**Who would have thought that a aching neck and lack of sleep while waiting for your favourite show to start on TV could result in a oneshot? Not me.**

**Anyway, if you liked this, please read my other oneshots!**

**Now, here are ,**

**10 steps to a good review**

_**By Doggy Ears n Emily**_

**1. Read oneshot.**

**2. Love oneshot.**

**3. Go to purplish rectangle thingy in bottom left hand corner.**

**4. Click GO on Review.**

**5. Type review saying how much you loved my oneshot.**

**6. Go to SA2208's profile. (My profile!)**

**7. Read her profile and other stories.**

**8. Love them.**

**9. Repeat steps 3-5.**

**10. Go and reward yourself with a pop and a candy bar of your choice that I pay for with my imaginary money! lol XD**

**Sakshi**


End file.
